No Regret
by Sachi Alsace
Summary: Sasuke merasa menyesal. Penyesalan pertama adalah dia tidak sempat berkenalan dengan Naruto saat itu. Penyesalan kedua adalah mengabaikan sapaan Naruto. Dan penyesalan terbesarnya.. tidak, harapan terbesarnya adalah dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan agar bisa bersama dengan Naruto, agar bisa berpasangan dengannya./ AU, BL, maybe OOC, typo(s). For Opposite Party. (NaruSasu)


**No Regret**

There won't be any regret if you love someone

* * *

><p>Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa seorang siswi berambut merah muda. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, namanya Sakura. Apa dia se-_freak_ itu dengan bunga sakura sampai rambutnya harus berwarna menyerupai bunga yang mekar di musim semi itu? Sudahlah, itu juga bukan urusan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya sekilas melirik Saskura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn." _Here we go._

"KYAAA!" Sakura berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk di barisan sayap kanan kelas. "Kalian lihat tadi? Sasuke membalas salamku!" pamer Sakura pada teman-temannya. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah teman sekaligus saingannya, Ino.

"Dia hanya mengangguk, jangan sombong dulu, kau Forehead!" Ino tidak terima.

"Kau tuli? Dia menjawabku, Ino-pig!"

Dan berawal-lah perdebatan dua orang siswi idola di sekolah ini hanya karena Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau responnya bisa berakibat seperti ini, tapi karena Itachi, kakak sekaligus gurunya di sekolah ini, menyuruhnya untuk setidaknya menghargai mereka yang menyapanya dengan menganggukkan kepala, maka ia mau melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia hanya mau melakukannya kali ini saja, tidak ada lain kali—mengingat respon para kaum hawa di kelasnya jadi lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Entah apa jadinya kalau dia menjawab salam sambil tersenyum atau malah menyapa duluan.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>** Masashi Kishimoto **

**No Regret ©**** Sachi Alsace**

**Warn : AU, BL, gaje, maybe OOC, maybe you'll find some Typo(s). For OPPOSITE PARTY event. Hope you like it.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Bold digunakan untuk ucapan di dalam hati**

* * *

><p>Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk dibacanya sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi—sekaligus sebagai kamuflase agar dia tidak terlihat mendengarkan percakapan kelompok siswa yang duduk di sudut kelas.<p>

"Hh.., mereka bertengkar hanya karena itu. Perempuan memang merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru, salah satu dari siswa yang duduk di sudut kelas. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu melingkarkan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagian mana yang merepotkanmu? Bagian di mana kau tidak bisa tidur karena mereka berisik?" Kiba, siswa dengan tato segitiga terbalik—yang mungkin sebenarnya adalah tanda lahirnya—menatap malas Shikamaru.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah tidur.

"Chk, si Rusa ini. Hoi, Naruto..," Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman sejak kecilnya berada, hanya untuk mendapati siswa berambut pirang itu menatap ke arah Sakura cukup intens.

"Ada yang jatuh cinta di sini," goda Kiba.

Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kiba. "Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau membantuku, bukan mengejekku seperti ini," Naruto mengajukan protes.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia iri. Dia iri pada orang yang selalu mengaguminya saat ini, Sakura. Dia bisa tersenyum pada laki-laki lain, tanpa sadar kalau ada Naruto yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dia iri karena Naruto memperhatikannya. Dia iri karena penolongnya hanya menatap Sakura seorang. Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, bidang, berbeda dengan perempuan. Lehernya tak luput dari sentuhan. Ada jakun di sana yang tak dimiliki perempuan.

"Lawanmu ada di sana," Kiba mengarahkan dagunya pada sosok Sasuke yang duduk di barisan nomor tiga, tepatnya di depan bangku yang biasa dipakai Kiba—bangku yang terletak di samping bangku milik Naruto. "Menyerah saja, lawanmu terlalu berat," ujar Kiba sok prihatin sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"... Kalau belum dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu!"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau boleh memakan semua rasa percaya diri dan kebodohan yang kau miliki. Aku mau makan keripik Choji saja. Hei, Choji, bagi keripikmu!" Kiba beralih ke sosok yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Ini, satu saja," Choji menyerahkan sekeping keripik kentang dari dalam plastik cemilannya.

"Kau ini pelit sekali!" Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi Kiba tetap mengambil keripik yang diberikan Choji. "Minta lagi!"

"Kubilang satu saja."

"Dasar kau pelit!"

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya mendengar celotehan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kaku, dia yakin kalau ada sepasang mata yang rasanya sedang melihatnya intens. Sasuke mencoba melirik ke arah mereka berempat dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke merasa ada gurat ketidaksukaan dari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau pandangan mereka bertemu, langsung mengubah caranya menatap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya hangat ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seakan dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengusik Sasuke.

Tanpa memberi respon, Sasuke langsung kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku di depannya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa fokus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah lama sekali sejak Naruto tersenyum padanya. Kalau saja dulu, saat pertama kali masuk SMA, Sasuke tidak mengabaikan Naruto yang mengajaknya berkenalan, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan sapaan dengan senyuman seperti ini setiap pagi. Mungkin Naruto mengira kalau Sasuke tidak menyukainya dan tidak ingin diusik oleh keberadaan Naruto, sehingga sejak saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah menyapanya lagi.

Menyesal. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke merasa menyesal dalam hidupnya yang baru enam belas tahun ini. Penyesalan kedua adalah mengabaikan sapaan Naruto, sedangkan penyesalan pertama adalah... .

"Kalian pernah menonton acara TV, Sage Pembela Kebenaran? Kudengar, acara itu akan dibuat _remake_-nya," ujar siswa berambut pirang bermata biru itu. Wajahnya nampak sangat antusias.

"Oh, acara yang dulu bahkan ada _snack_ yang berhadiah keping _puzzle_ Sage-man?" tanya Choji yang masih sibuk mempertahankan keripik kentangnya dari invasi Kiba.

"Dia tahu gara-gara _snack._ Apa isi kepalamu itu cuma makanan?" sindir Kiba sambil tetap berusaha mengambil keripik kentang.

"Koleksi _puzzle_-ku sudah lengkap, semuanya seratus keping."

"Katakan padaku, berapa banyak _snack_ yang kau makan untuk mendapatkan kepingan sebanyak itu?" Shikamaru bertanya. Rupanya dia tidak benar-benar tidur.

Choji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Sage-man.., Sage-man.. ." Kiba berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oh! Kalian tahu? Waktu kecil, Naruto sering melempari burung gagak dengan kerikil, menirukan Sage-man yang melempari penjahat dengan _shuriken_-nya. Bedanya, setelah dilempari, burung-burung itu kembali untuk menyerang Naruto membabi-buta. Hahahahaha!" Kiba menceritakan masa kecil Naruto diikuti tawa beberapa orang yang mendengarnya, bukan hanya mereka berempat saja. Sasuke bahkan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Hentikan!" Naruto melirik sekilas ke tempat para siswi berkumpul. Mereka rupanya ikut menertawakan Naruto. Suara Kiba memang sangat lantang di saat seperti ini, berbeda dengan saat Kakashi-sensei menanyakan jawaban soal matematika yang ada di papan tulis.

"Kalau aku bilang ada orang yang pernah mengatakan kalau aku sekeren Sage-man, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya!"

Sasuke membeku mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Orang yang dimaksud Naruto pasti dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Inilah penyesalan pertama yang Sasuke rasakan. Dia tidak sempat berkenalan dengan Naruto saat itu, seandainya mereka berkenalan, mungkin mereka sekarang sudah berteman baik, setidaknya begitu, mengingat mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Sungguh, sejak saat itu, Sasuke berharap supaya dia dulu dilahirkan sebagai perempuan.

"Dia anak yang cantik," tambah Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas, itu artinya bukan dirinya yang dimaksud Naruto. "Kurasa, dia cinta pertamaku."

"Dia perempuan? Wow!" Kiba menunjukkan wajah _excited_. "Aku memang tidak percaya," sambungnya dengan nada yang berbalik 180 derajat dengan tadi.

"Kau!" Naruto memiting leher Kiba. Mereka kembali terlibat tawa.

"Tapi sungguh, dia sangat cantik. Saat itu, aku menolongnya yang terpeleset ke dalam sungai. Memang dia tidak feminim untuk anak seusia kami saat itu, ya, dia _tomboy_, tapi dia sangat.. cantik."

"Abaikan saja," gumam Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin dekat dengan Sasuke karena dibaju anak itu ada lambang Uchiha. Mungkin dia masih sepupu Sasuke," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke membeku. **Itu bukan perempuan, bodoh! Itu aku! Di mana matamu? Itu laki-laki! Tunggu! Cinta pertamamu?!**

DEG! Benar, Sasuke lebih memilih dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan. Dia menyesal lahir sebagai laki-laki yang tidak akan pernah cocok bila harus berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, orang yang disukainya sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap Naruto secara langsung. "Kalau kau mau bisik-bisik, jangan sampai orang yang kau bicarakan mendengarnya. Dobe." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada ketus, berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang jadi semakin cepat.

"A..apa katamu?! Kau panggil aku apa?" Naruto memprotes Sasuke yang memberinya panggilan baru. Sasuke tidak memedulikan Naruto, dia kembali menghadap ke depan karena bel baru saja berbunyi.

"Dasar Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh Naruto merasa dingin. Ada tatapan yang menusuknya dari tempat lain. Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Rupanya, sekumpulan siswi yang mengidolakan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibaca sebagai, 'Berani sekali, kau, Naruto! Kami akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!'

Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Sasuke, lalu perlahan duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. "Sakura-chan menatapku kejam. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" gumamnya frustasi.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke. Gelagatnya terlalu aneh. Sejak tadi dia melihat kadang-kadang tubuh Sasuke membeku saat mereka membicarakan suatu hal, dan sejak tadi, halaman yang dibaca Sasuke tidak juga berganti. Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia menarik kesimpulan. **Sepertinya aku tahu siapa cinta pertamamu, Naruto.**

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dia yakin kalau kali ini, neneknya yang menjadi kepala sekolah di sini, Tsunade, akan memarahinya habis-habisan lagi karena dia sudah terlambat masuk sekolah sampai tiga kali berturut-turut. Neneknya pasti tidak akan memberinya toleransi meskipun Naruto mengatakan kalau selama tiga hari itu, dia terus bemimpi bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, menyebabkan dia tidak melihat sekitarnya saat berjalan.

BUMP! BRUK! BRUK! Lengannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan seorang siswa yang membawa cukup banyak buku, membuat buku-buku itu terjatuh dari tangan siswa itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya lalu segera memungut buku-buku itu. "Bukankah ini buku anak-anak di kelasku?" Naruto mengernyit. Berarti yang dia tabrak adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Dobe." Nada dingin itu, panggilan itu, Naruto merasa familiar.

"UWAAH! TEME!" serunya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tingkat kesopanan nol.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada jari telunjuk Naruto. Tangan kanannya maju, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bagian atas telunjuk Naruto lalu mendorongnya agar turun. "Kau tidak perlu menunjuk wajahku."

"Haha.. maafkan aku, kurasa itu reflek," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah karena dia hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Ini buku-bukumu! Aku harus segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau untuk menjatuhkan buku-buku itu."

Sasuke menerima buku-buku itu, lalu membiarkan Naruto melewatinya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Ah, Sasuke! Apa kau punya sepupu atau keluarga perempuan yang kira-kira seumur dengan kita?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, nampak berpikir. "Cinta pertamamu itu? Tidak."

"Kau terdiam sebentar, kau pasti membohongiku, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau memperhatikan gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Karena dia sangat cantik. Dia terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang memandangmu." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi terluka. Dia membalikkan badannya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia belum pernah melihat Naruto mengenakan ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Dia ingin melupakan ekspresi itu. Dia ingin saat ini juga membentak Sakura dan memintanya untuk berhenti menatapnya dan membuat Naruto terluka seperti ini. Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto berekspresi seperti itu karena entah kenapa dia juga ikut merasa sakit.

"Kau beru pertama melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul dan mengambil sebagian buku yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," Sasuke berniat menolak kebaikan hati Shikamaru.

"Kau baru melihat ekspresi itu sekali? Bagaimana rasanya saat melihat anak paling berisik di kelas berekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam agak lama lalu mulai berjalan. Shikamaru mengikutinya berjalan kembali ke kelas. "Rasanya sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat tapi jujur.

"Aku sudah melihatnya dua kali. Yang pertama adalah saat kau menepis tangannya ketika pertama kali dia berkenalan denganmu. Awal kelas satu kurasa."

DEG! Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya pada Shikamaru. Dia pernah membuat Naruto mengenakan ekspresi tadi? Apa mungkin, sebenarnya Naruto.. membencinya?

"Tapi dia tidak membencimu hanya karena kau tidak mau memberi tahu siapa cinta pertama Naruto itu."

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, asal kau tahu. Tapi aku bisa menebak alasanmu tidak memberitahunya. Itu karena kau adalah cinta pertama Naruto, bukan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke berbohong.

"Tidak ada Uchiha perempuan yang seumuran dengan kita. Hanya ada satu orang Uchiha yang seumuran dengan kita, dan dia adalah.. kau, Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru nampak berpikir sebentar, ada yang aneh di sini. "Tapi, bukankah kalian dulu satu SD? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarimu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Pasalnya, dia baru mengenal Naruto saat SMP, jadi dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku pindah sekolah mengikuti keluargaku. Sedangkan dia adalah murid pindahan yang baru masuk sehari sebelum kami bertemu."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Rupanya begitu. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi kalau begitu, kau harus bersabar sampai dia menyadarinya sendiri. Itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama. Cinta kalian akan sangat lama berbuah."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Shikamaru. Dia tidak ingin Si Jenius ini mengorek masa lalunya lebih jauh lagi dengan memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru setelah ini.

Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Sasuke mengutuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Dia berharap, saat kuliah nanti, Shikamaru akan diminta untuk kuliah di MIT atau di mana pun yang jauh dari tempat kuliahnya, sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar semua jalan pikirannya ditebak oleh Shikamaru.

Dan lagi, Shikamaru benar. Akan butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto bisa menyadari kalau orang yang dengan bangganya disebut-sebut di depan banyak orang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha—mengingat fakta bahwa sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan Naruto belum menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun tentang cinta pertama-nya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

"Sudah kubilang, aku terlambat karena beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan cinta pertamaku, Tsunade-baachan."

"Itu artinya dia tidak mencintaimu, kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan membangunkanmu dan menyuruhmu segera berangkat sekolah," jawab Tsunade tidak peduli. "Lebih baik kau mencari pasangan yang nyata saja."

"Apa hubungannya?" Naruto menatap neneknya heran.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang yang tidak ada seperti itu."

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak ada'? Dia ada!" bantah Naruto.

"Gadis. Itu. Tidak. Ada." Tsunade bersikukuh. Tsunade sudah mencarikan anak yang dimaksud demi cucunya ini bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun Uchiha berjenis kelamin perempuan yang seumuran dengan Naruto. "Berhenti mengada-ada dan sekarang juga, kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku akan menghukummu membersihkan kolam sekolah kalau besok kau sampai terlambat lagi."

"Itu terlalu kejam," protes Naruto.

"Kembali.., ke kelasmu!" Tsunade menggulung salah satu bendel berkas—yang harus nya ditandatanganinya—untuk memukul kepala Naruto seandainya dia tidak juga kembali ke kelas seperti perintahnya.

BRAK! Terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Rupanya, Naruto baru saja kabur dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Anak itu!" Tsunade memijat pelipisnya, merasa tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Ucapan neneknya tidak ada satu pun yang ia lupakan.

**Dia tidak ada?** Yang benar saja! Naruto melihatnya sendiri. Naruto menolong gadis itu. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangannya saat Naruto menolongnya, mana mungkin dia tidak ada? Dia harus menanyakannya pada Sasuke, kalau Sasuke tidak mau menjawab, maka.. ada guru tampan bernama Itachi Uchiha, bukan?

.

.

Sasuke berjalan, Naruto berjalan. Sasuke berhenti, Naruto pun berhenti. Sasuke berjalan, lalu berhenti lagi.

"Oi, Teme! Kapan kita sampai ke rumahmu kalau kau berhenti terus seperti ini?" protes Naruto yang sejak sepulang sekolah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajakmu ke rumahku."

"Apa seorang teman tidak boleh mampir?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Aku tidak ingat juga kalau kita berteman."

"Teman sekelas kalau begitu."

"Kenapa kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau Naruto mulai hari ini akan membuntutinya demi mendapatkan informasi tentang gadis Uchiha yang tidak ada itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha-sensei. Kalau saja dia tidak buru-buru pulang, aku bisa menanyakan hal ini di sekolah." Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dia langsung keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju ruang guru setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas. Namun rupanya, orang yang ingin ditemuinya, Itachi, sudah pulang duluan.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya. Naruto kembali mengkutinya.

"Ne, Teme, apa kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Itu artinya, ya, atau tidak?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang kosa katanya sedikit ini bisa disukai banyak gadis di sekolahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin.., iya. Dia cantik, pintar, dan baik."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya rupanya," komentar Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau akan menganggapku sedikit... yah... ."

Sasuke terdiam. "Jadi?"

"Aku pertama kali melihat Sakura saat kami masih SD, waktu itu hujan tiba-tiba turun sangat deras. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk memayungi Sakura yang sudah setengah basah saat itu. Tapi saat aku melakukannya, aku tidak kunjung bisa melangkah di bawah payungku bersamanya."

Sasuke terdiam, dia menunggu lanjutan cerita Naruto.

"Rambutnya yang basah, mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku," Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut. "Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengamati Sakura. Dan saat SMA, aku pun berpikir, 'apa dia juga sekarang jadi seperti ini?' semacam itu. Aneh bukan? Hahaha."

Sasuke terdiam. Rupanya selama ini, setiap melihat Sakura, yang dipikirkan Naruto hanyalah gadis itu, bukan, hanya dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang dipikirkan Naruto selama ini.

"Kita sampai," Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Wow! Rumahmu sangat besar!" Naruto mengagumi bangunan besar di depannya.

"Naruto?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut oranye membawa tas punggung yang hanya diselempangkan di salah satu bahunya.

"Kyuu-nii! Kenapa Kyuu-nii di sini?" Naruto terkejut karena kakaknya, Kurama, yang biasa dipanggil Kyuubi, berada di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan dengan si Keriput yang tinggal di dalam sini," Kurama menunjuk pintu di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Rupanya kelakuan kakak-adik sama saja, suka menunjuk sesuatu dengan tidak sopannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Kurama mulai berpikir kalau dia punya kekuatan magis yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuka pintu hanya dengan menunjuknya saja. Dia akan mencobanya untuk membuka semua pintu yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan nanti.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang? Oh, Kyuu! Kau sudah datang rupanya!" Ternyata pintu bukan terbuka dengan kekuatan magis seperti harapan Kurama, melainkan sosok Itachi lah yang membukanya.

"Keriput Sialan! Kau menghancurkan harapanku!" Kurama menunjuk wajah Itachi dengan semena-mena. "Belikan aku _game _terbaru itu, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah menghilangkan kekuatan magisku!"

Naruto dan Itachi menatap Kurama tidak mengerti. **Kekuatan magis.. apa?**

"Baik-baik, aku akan membelikanmu _game _tentang manusia yang bisa masuk ke dalam dunia _game _itu. Nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Itachi melangkah melewati Sasuke.

"A..ano, Sensei, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sensei, sebentar saja? Tidak sampai lima menit," Naruto tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bertanya pada Itachi.

"Tapi, dia sudah menungguku. Apa kita tidak bisa berbicara di sekolah saja besok, Naruto?" tolak Itachi halus.

"Oi, Keriput! Apa kau tahu siapa makhluk pirang di depanmu ini, hah?! Dia adikku!" nada suara Kurama meninggi. Cukup sakit saat kakakmu menyebutmu makhluk pirang bukan, Naruto?

"Eh? Kau belum pernah memberitahuku kalau adikmu itu adalah muridku."

"Kau 'kan bisa mencari tahunya sendiri. Kupinjamkan dia padamu lima menit, Naruto," Kurama mendorong Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu-nii! Ah, Sensei, bisa kita bicara di.. sana?" Naruto menunjuk pohon yang terletak sekitar lima belas meter dari tempat mereka.

Naruto dan Itachi berjalan menuju tempat itu. Naruto menarik nafas, memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada orang yang tidak kalah populer dari Sasuke ini.

"Maaf Sensei, apakah... ."

.

.

"Hei Ayam, kau siapanya Naruto?" tanya Kurama pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Ayam! Kau yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam!" Kurama menegaskan nama panggilan baru Sasuke.

"Teman sekelas."

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan jadi adikku, jadi berlakulah yang sopan padaku, ingat itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tahu kalau gadis yang dicari Naruto sebenarnya adalah.. ." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat Kurama tersenyum setan.

"Kau, 'kan? Baru saja aku tahu."

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Mana kekalemanmu, Uchiha?

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu kalau Keriput jatuh cinta padaku, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Benar juga, kau 'kan cuma seekor ayam."

**Dia brengsek!** Maki mereka berdua dalam hati.

Kurama dan Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Itachi sudah kembali. Mereka berdua bisa melihat kalau senyum yang terpasang di wajah Naruto agak.. aneh.

"Kau sudah selesai? Baru tiga menit," Kurama melihat jam tangannya yang masuk ke mode _stopwatch_.

"Sudah. Nah, kalian berdua pergilah, jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh nanti!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Sensei!"

Itachi menatap Naruto heran. "Ah, ya.. . Sama-sama."

Setelah mereka pergi, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau belum masuk?"

**Aku menunggumu**. "Kakakmu mengajakku bicara tadi."

"Tolong maafkan dia kalau dia tidak sopan, ya?"

"Hn."

"Nah, Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu, kau masuklah."

"Hn."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap punggung Naruto. Sasuke meremas dadanya. Sakit. Dia melihat ekspresi Naruto sangat terluka saat meninggalkannya. Apakah dia sudah tahu? Apa karena dia sudah tahu kalau gadis itu sebenarnya adalah dirinya, makanya Naruto kecewa seperti itu? Apa karena gadis itu sorang laki-laki? Atau karena gadis itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang pernah menolak keramahan Naruto?

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Naruto berdiri di belakang gedung olah raga sekolahnya. Tadi pagi, dia meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di sini. Benar kata mereka, gadis itu tidak ada. Naruto sempat menanyakan pada Itachi, apakah ada kemungkinan kalau dia bukan keturunan Uchiha, namun dipinjamkan baju belambang Uchiha, tapi rupanya tidak, baju itu hanya boleh dipakai Uchiha. Gadis seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Benar kata neneknya, lebih baik Naruto mencari paangan yang nyata saja.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Jam pulang sudah lewat setengah jam, tapi Sakura belum juga datang. **Apa mungkin dia lupa?**

"Naruto, maaf, aku harus piket dulu tadi," Sakura datang sambil menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Kau benar, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah jadwal piketmu, maaf."

"Kau tidak seriang biasanya, Naruto," Sakura menunjukkan raut khawatir.

"Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto.

Dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Dia hanya ingin jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Kalau mendapatkan jawaban 'ya', maka dia akan bersama Sakura dan berusaha melupakan gadis yang dia tidak tahu namanya itu. Jika 'tidak', maka itu artinya, dia tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun sampai dia bisa melupakan gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Kupikir kau _gay_, Naruto."

"Eh?! A..aku tahu kau akan menolakku, ta.. tapi, alasan _gay_ itu terlalu.. ."

"Aku dengar gosip kalau ada orang yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kalau ada laki-laki yang.., menyukaimu. Jadi kupikir kau _gay_," Sakura menjelaskan konklusinya tadi. "Maafkan aku."

"Ha..hahaha.., sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf Naruto, kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, bukan? Jadi, aku tidak bisa denganmu, maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga adar kalau kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan pesonamu saat memandang Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku di sini, Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

"Oi, Teme! Kau belum pulang?" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih berada di kelas. Setelah ditolak oleh Sakura, Naruto menghabiskan waktu satu jam di tempat itu untuk sekedar memandang awan mendung yang mulai berkumpul di atas sana.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto. "Rapat OSIS." Tidak ada rapat OSIS. Sasuke hanya sedang menunggu Naruto yang meninggalkan tasnya di kelas sejak jam berakhir tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama kalau begitu," ajak Naruto.

"Ne, Teme. Aku baru saja ditolak Sakura-chan," Naruto menceritakan kejadian barusan pada Sasuke setelah keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakit. Marah. Dia ingin sekali membentak Sakura karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Naruto. Bagaimana bisa, Sakura yang dengan mudah mencuri perhatian Naruto, menolak Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang, sedangkan dirinya yang selalu dipuja kaum hawa, yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto sejak lama, selalu berharap kalau Naruto mau menyadari keberadaannya.

Iri. Dia iri pada Sakura. Pertanyaan seperti 'haruskah aku dilahirkan sebagai perempuan supaya dia menyukaiku?' kembali terbersit di pikirannya.

"Kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, terimalah. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai kau membuatnya menangis, Teme."

"Bukankah kau menyukai gadis yang pernah kau tolong itu? kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu pada gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena dia.. tidak ada. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Uchiha-sensei juga."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia.. tidak ada? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga sudah memberitahukannya padaku, bukan? Dia tidak ada." Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin aku salah lihat lambang di bajunya saat itu."

Sasuke mengerti. Rupanya inilah yang Naruto dan Itachi bicarakan kemarin. Sasuke berdecak. "Chk, Dobe!"

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan aura Sasuke yang mendadak gelap.

"Seandainya gadis itu benar-benar ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tidak ada angin, hujan juga belum turun, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini. Naruto meralat, hujan belum turun, tapi sudah gerimis rupanya.

"Jawab saja!"

"A.. aku akan bilang kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mengenalnya. Aku ingin bersamanya," jawab Naruto mantap namun bercampur ngeri karena merasa Sasuke marah dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana pun kondisinya? Bagaimana pun dia sekarang ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau meragukanku?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Matanya melihat ke luar jendela di sepanjang koridor. Hujan sudah turun, lumayan lebat.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan lobi sekolah, melangkah satu langkah lagi saja, mereka sudah pasti akan kehujanan. Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengatur nafas, sedangkan Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa..?" Naruto berniat mengomeli Sasuke karena mengajaknya berlari tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Tapi, belum sempat dia menyelesaikan protesnya, matanya terbelalak karena Sasuke sudah berjalan cepat menuju lapangan sekolah.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa, hah?! Kau mau sakit, hujan-hujanan seperti ini?!" Naruto berhasil menghentikan Sasuke. Kemeja puth mereka sudah basah kuyup, menyebabkannya nampak transparan. Rambut mereka yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa pun sudah jatuh terkena hujan.

Sasuke mengusap rambut lalu wajahnya. Matanya menatap mata Naruto tajam.

Naruto terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. Kulit putih alabaster ini, iris segelap malam, rambut yang jatuh ini.. . Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Sasuke, kau..?"

"Kau sudah menolongku, kau seperti Sage-man." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya pada Naruto setelah Naruto menolongnya dulu.

"Gadis itu.., kau?" Naruto menatap Sasuke terkejut. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang yang selama ini disukainya, ada di dekatnya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau akan bilang kalau kau menyukainya," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Benar. Naruto menyukainya. Naruto akan tetap menyukainya seperti apa pun gadis itu. Siapa pun gadis itu sebenarnya. Karena dia adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin mengenalmu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

PELUK! Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. "Harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku sejak lama, Teme!"

"Diam kau, Dobe! Salahkan otak dobe-mu itu, karena tidak mengenaliku." wajah Sasuke bersemu merah karena dipeluk orang yang disukainya selama ini.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke merasa menyesal. Pasti Naruto saat ini merasa sedih karena orang yang disukainya selama ini mengata-ngatainya seperti itu. atau.., dia menyesal karena sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang seorang laki-laki. Apa tadi hanya formalitas?

CUP! Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke singkat. Mata Sasuke terbelalak karena serangan mendadak itu.

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin bersamamu, dan kau tidak menolak. Jadi, kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Mulai hari ini kau kekasihku. Kau.. uke-ku." Naruto baru saja mendapat istilah itu dari Kurama semalam dan langsung menggunakan istilah itu hari ini. Dia memperuke Uchiha. **Kyuu-nii, lihatlah, uke-ku seorang Uchiha!** Serunya bangga dalam hati.

Sasuke mendecak. "Chk. Apa kau memberiku pilihan lain?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum senang."Kau kekasihku."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Hn."

"Ne, lebih romantis lagi, Teme! Kau sekarang kekasihku!" protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada orang yang memanggil kekasihnya 'Teme', Dobe."

"Kau juga barusan memanggilku Dobe!"

CUP! Kali ini Sasuke mencium Naruto. Dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama, itu adalah hal mudah. Dia ingin menghentikan ocehan Naruto saat ini juga.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Sejak dulu," Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Cium. Mereka berciuman di bawah hujan yang masih mengguyur.

Hilang. Semua penyesalan Sasuke menghilang. Dia tidak menyesal terlahir sebagai laki-laki karena Naruto menerimanya. Dia tidak menyesal saat itu tidak berkenalan dengan Naruto, karena Naruto ingin lebih mengenalnya sekarang. Dia tidak menyesal sudah mengabaikan sapaan Naruto, karena sekarang, setiap pagi, Naruto pasti akan menyapanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa, Teme? Aku tidak mendengarmu, hujannya terlalu deras! Katakan sekali lagi!" Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Dobe."

"Kau ini! Ah sudahalah, kita harus berteduh sekarang!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali ke bawah naungan atap sekolah.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Deadline tinggal berapa menit ini? Hahaha. Sudahlah. Yang penting demi perdamaian fans SNS, fic ini terselesaikan tepat waktu. Yang merasa endingnya rada *titiktitik* dan ngerasa aneh, maafkanlah. Chii lagi UTS soalnya. Sudah bagus ngga ada epsilon atau Euler muncul di sini, muahahaha *plak*

Kalau ada typo, mohon dimaafkan juga, Chii ngga sempet ngedit dengan sungguh-sungguh soalnya. Maaf kalo endingnya ngga greget juga. Maklum, masih ujian.

Kalau ending kecepetan, mohon maklum lagi, masih ujian. Pokoknya ujian. (Ngga juga, sebenarnya karena fic untuk event ini aslinya bukan yang ini. Ide ini kebetulan muncul saat teringat sebuah video klip yang kocak, dan ngga nyambung-nyambung amat sama fic ini sebenarnya) Hahaha.

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Opposite Party, Chii yang biasanya bikin fic SasuNaru (fic baru berapa aja, biasanya..) kali ini ngebalik pair jadi NaruSasu.

Komentar saya atas tamatnya manga Naruto: walaupun SasuNaruSasu ngga canon, saya tetap berterima kasih kepada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Karena tanpa dia, saya ngga akan bikin FF, ngga akan punya temen fujo yang banyaknya ckckckck, deelel.

Terima kasih untuk para senior yang sudah mengadakan event ini. *bow*

Untuk para reader, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Lebih terima kasih kalau meninggalkan review, syukur-syukur nge-fav, hahahaha. Sudahlah, abaikan saja orang yang lagi stress ujian ini. *pundung* Doakan ujian saya lancar, yak~ Hahaha.

Mind to review?


End file.
